


my end and my beginning

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Ice Skating, M/M, Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Yuuri has the perfect birthday-slash-Christmas present for Viktor. Something unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the second part of my [9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge](http://quartermasterswill.tumblr.com/post/153983723685/fanfiction-writers-i-know-there-are-already-many). I'd write YOI anyway, but it's so convenient Vitya's birthday is on 25th! I could write one on that day! Even if I finished it today at 2AM, after 13 hours of writing, cos that's how long it took me. Also whoops, I exceeded my own word count limit in my own rules... by more than 900 words. Never mind.
> 
> This work is a gift for my Tumblr besties [Nat](http://fallensherlock.tumblr.com/) and [Violette](http://ravenclaw-and-proud-to-be.tumblr.com/), and of course my son Viktor Nikiforov ♥. 
> 
> I'm warning you, this is the sappiest and most sentimental fluffly romantic shit I've ever written. I can gladly thank my mother for all the ideas.

Viktor slowly opened his eyes – to find Yuuri’s deep, brown orbs gaze directly into them and a charming smile lighten up his face. He immediately needed to return the smile with one even wider.

Yuuri couldn’t help reaching for the mop of his silver hair falling into his forehead and running his hand through it, loving. Viktor took the hand, and kissed his fingers gently. The rings shone brightly in the white morning light leaking through the curtains as ever. More so. 

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he said. His voice was still raspy with sleep. 

“Good morning, Viktor,” replied Yuuri with another sincere smile. “And Cчастливого Рождества.”

Viktor loved it when his fiancé tried to use his mother tongue randomly (and when it was actually correct). It warmed his heart as much as seeing Yuuri stand out on the ice and dazzle the audience with his performance. 

And since the wish was one of the few things he managed to remember from Japanese, “Meri Kurisumasu to you too.” 

He slowly leant forward to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s lips—when Makkachin jumped on the bed excitedly, square between their bodies, and happily licked their faces as though he knew what day it was. Both men broke into a fit of laughter, and scratched the large dog behind his ears.

“And now you’re ruining it all, you big chump!” exclaimed Viktor, but he didn’t really mean it. His joyful poodle was the person—or being—he loved the most, right after the Japanese katsudon in whose bed he was lying. 

As Makkachin lay down on Viktor’s body, Yuuri rolled over to check the time on his alarm clock. It was 10:26. Oh _no_. 

“Viktor! We should get up! It’s late!” he exclaimed as the realisation they had slept in struck him. Because for once, they did not need to go practise or do anything, for that matter, and therefore did not set the alarm. Besides, the bed was so warm and cosy…. 

“Mum is going to kill us both…”

“No, she will not.” Viktor ousted Makkachin out of the bed, and sat up. He yawned. “But yes, we should go. I’m terribly hungry.” He put a strong emphasis on the _terribly_. 

Upon saying so, his stomach growled loudly. Loud enough for Yuuri to hear it and realise he was quite hungry for a good breakfast—brunch—as well. 

“I hope she made katsudon for breakfast! Today is such a special day after all,” Viktor remarked. Yuuri scrambled out of the duvets; the perpetual content smile never left his visage. For it was a remarkably special day – apart from being Christmas Day, it was as well Viktor’s 28th birthday. 

When both men’s feet touched the floor and they got up, Makkachin woofed, and decided to follow them to the bathroom while wiggling his short tail and sticking out his pink tongue. 

“No, you can’t go there, Makka,” Viktor warned the dog, and closed the door in front of him.

 

As they changed their pyjamas into dressier clothes and went downstairs to the dining hall, there came a surprise. 

The whole place somehow became decorated in the past few hours. There were festoons and garlands and lights everywhere, complemented by banners screaming ‘Merry Christmas!’ in many languages.

A small Christmas tree as white as ice stood on each table. A large, living spruce covered with baubles, tinsels, candy canes, and candles was perched in the centre of the restaurant as a shining gem dominating the place with its beauty. 

Yet, that still wasn’t all. Viktor (and Yuuri) came to a halt, standing transfixed by awe. His mouth was agape and tears cumulated on the verge of his eyes. 

The entire Katsuki family – alongside Minako-sensei, Kenjirou Minami, and Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori with their girls ¬– have gathered round two tables they had pushed together. They bore several bowls of the only meal he could possibly think of, and among them, as the most distinct object, stood a large white cake decorated with strawberries and 28 thin candles. It was the traditional Japanese Christmas cake combined with a birthday cake. 

Above the tables, there hang the largest and most colourful banner of all. It said С Днем Рождения, Виктор Никифоров! The family were all beaming, sparkles reaching their eyes and beyond. 

Yes, that’s right. They made it for him. They wrote ‘happy birthday’ for him in Russian. Yuuri’s family. He actually started to cry – of happiness. 

And then—then he figured Yuuri didn’t set the alarm and stayed in bed for that long on _purpose_. It was a plan all along. Oh, he didn’t know he had it in him. 

He impulsively threw himself at his fiancé, and hugged him tight. “Oh Yuuri, this is beautiful! Thank you!” 

Yuuri closed his eyes, and returned the hug with equal force, breathing in all the love and felicity radiating from Viktor. He could not be happier himself. 

And Viktor didn’t even open his presents yet. 

Viktor let go of Yuuri, and actually ran toward the cluster of people round the tables. (Or toward the cake, who knew.) He felt the impulse to hug every each of them with great gratitude. 

Even though Russians celebrated New Year instead of Christmas, he was certain that this time he was going to make an exception and celebrate it properly. It was going to be the best Christmas of his life.

Someone did not felt as excited about a hug from a living skating legend, so they just got it over with and wished him happy birthday and merry Christmas. Afterwards, Yuuri told Viktor to blow the candles on the cake and make a wish. 

He did so, in one breath – but why should he make a wish when he already had all he could ever desire? He has found love. He has found a family. He had a home he would always be welcomed at. He has returned to active skating career. Nothing else could make him happier. 

Viktor had the honour to cut the sponge cake in pieces and give it out to everybody. Nonetheless, they were not to eat it as of yet; no one starts with the dessert. Moreover, Viktor was looking forward to the meat dish more. 

He devoured it as the first time he put it in his mouth. Memories of the day he arrived to Hasetsu to tell Yuuri he was going to coach him flooded his mind, and he was close to tears again. It was already over a year – and look how far they have gone.

 

After having seconds of katsudon and savouring the cake, the time for presents came. Yuuri explained they would normally do that after dinner, but as they were having many reservations hence no time, they were doing it now. All for the sake of the honoured person.

Why would they wait with the exchange of Christmas presents when they already gave Viktor his birthday ones, after all?

They have all given each other small gifts, heartfelt or practical or both, the friends and the blond Russian being no exception. He himself gave Yuuri an ugly Christmas jumper with white snowflakes, snowmen, and – somehow – skates on red background. But it in fact wasn’t ugly whatsoever. It was knitted from the finest wool with all precision, and it looked very expensive, too. 

For a moment, Yuuri thought Viktor had it specially tailored, estimating his exact measurements and all. He would no doubt be capable of it. He made a point of talking to him about it later. 

He was the last one to give his gift yet.

He cleared his throat. “I suppose it’s my turn with your present now, Viktor.” He looked Viktor in the eye, and then turned to the Nishigoris. They played a crucial part in the second part of his surprise. 

The family gave him a nod. Viktor looked a little confused. 

“Well, _presents_ ,” he corrected himself. He took the last gift parcel lying among the heaps of creased wrapping paper, and handed it to him. It was a comparatively big, hard, rectangular object. Viktor narrowed his eyes, wondering what it could contain. 

“This is the first one. For the second, we have to go, eh, outside.” He did not want to say much. That would spoil it. 

Viktor carefully unwrapped the present as though it were the most precious and fragile thing in the world, having a strongly expectant look on his face. Because that present was from _Yuuri_ , his everything. He could feel his heart skip a beat right before he tossed away the kitschy paper and saw what was inside.

It was a picture frame with a collage made of photos taken within the past year they have spent together. There were pictures of them together, Makkachin, Phichit and few other competitors, Yuuri’s family… but most importantly, they were all sunny, shiny pictures taken in the best moments. 

It was beautiful. Self-made. Profound. All the perfect photos put together spread the love and friendship to everyone who would look at it, and passed it on. 

Viktor honestly looked as though he would start crying again in any second, but he buried it in the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder as he pulled him in for an embrace and gave him a very public smacking kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you, моя любовь. This is wonderful.” 

Who would have thought the former king of figure skating exuding with sex appeal and cocksureness was actually an emotive and loving sunshine romantic. Who would have thought how much falling in love could change someone. Someone’s priorities. 

“I didn’t really know what to give you, so I made this,” Yuuri said, for a moment back to the insecurity Viktor wiped from his mind. He sounded unsure if he would appreciate such a sentimental thing, even after what he has heard from the man.

Viktor’s words warmed his heart anyway. 

He pulled away. (Viktor didn’t want to let go.) “Anyway, there still is one more present.”

 

Yuuri allowed Viktor to look all the way to Ice Castle Hasetsu, but then he said it wouldn’t be a surprise if he saw where they were going, and covered his eyes with his own hands. They moved through the corridors and the locker rooms awkwardly until they arrived to the ice rink. 

Viktor maybe couldn’t see anything, but he was able to hear everything – or, well, _anything_. 

Usually, the rink would be open for the public, or there would be hockey team training, since Christmas was not a public holiday in Japan, but that was just it. The place was silent, the only sound being their steps echoing through the ice arena. 

It was Yuuko’s doing, for sure. She was the owner of the place after all, thus she could close it for special occasions if she wanted to.

Suddenly, Yuuri stopped walking, and Viktor bumped into his body, as he wasn’t given any warning. 

“We’re here. You can open your eyes now,” said Yuuri, removing his hands. He only lowered them, however, clinging to him from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder. 

Viktor unsealed his eyelids gradually. They revealed a stunning scene before him. He had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Yuuri managed to surprise him as never. As no one. 

He tended to do that. It was his glamour. 

He, Yuuri, and the Nishigoris stood at the boards, on which stood two flutes of just poured champagne. (That much he _could_ afford to drink.) Two pairs of skates lay beside their feet. More than a dozen red candles decorated the boards. The whole place was lit up in red, green, and white – the colours of Christmas. 

Yuuri’s hands reached for the glasses expertly. He gave one to Viktor, and took the other. Only then, he turned face to face with him. 

“To you, Viktor Nikiforov, the man who burst into my life standing in my family’s hot spring completely naked and changed my life forever on that day. You made me realise that sometimes you win even if you lose.”

“No, this is to you, Yuuri Katsuki. You who have changed my approach to everything and brought warmth and love to my cold life.”

They could hear the _I love you_ despite it wasn’t uttered once. 

They drank a toast to Viktor and to each other and to their love and to the Grand Prix (albeit silver) medal. The family of the owners left them and headed back to Yuu-topia in the meantime, knowing better than to invade such private moment. 

Viktor and Yuuri only had eyes for each other, after all.

Glasses being emptied, Yuuri told Viktor to put on his skates. He did so as well, as fast as he could tie the laces. Then they got up. Yuuri caught Viktor’s hand, and led him to the rink. 

He picked up a remote control Viktor failed to notice before. One press of a button, and a beautiful slow song began to play. First, it was only piano notes, but with the first words, he recognised it promptly.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._  
You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding.  
I can’t pin you down. 

“I’ve been working on this since the Grand Prix Final,” said Yuuri. He glided to the centre of the ice with all elegance. He did not let go of his fiancés hand, making him blindly follow hot on his heels. Viktor still had no idea what Yuuri was up to.

He let go of his hand. “Skate on the music. Skate the way the song makes you feel.” 

Clever boy. That was what he has always said to him.

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_  
I’m on your magical mystery ride,  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me,  
But I'll be alright. 

The he figured out. Yuuri choreographed his own programme. 

Viktor was incredibly proud of him. As proud as a coach and husband-to-be could. 

Yuuri took off from the ice. He skated to the side, glided along the width of the rink, and then returned to him, skating backwards. He swirled round Viktor, fluently spinning and gaining speed and rotation. The step sequence turned into the first jump.

Viktor stopped listening to the song, and began to move along with it. 

_My head’s under water,_  
But I'm breathing fine.  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind. 

The melody was slow, harmonic. The lyrics were about unconditional love man felt for his significant other. He knew why Yuuri chose this particular one, and smiled. 

Yuuri circled the rink, executing various dance elements with his hands and legs, until he met Viktor, doing a combination of a triple Lutz, single loop, and triple toe loop halfway the ride. Flawlessly.

_‘Cause all of me, loves all of you._  
Love your curves and all your edges.  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me.  
I'll give my all to you. 

He grabbed Viktor’s hand again, and they both skated in perfect synchronisation. The song led them. Their hearts beat as one, and their souls were conjoined. 

_You’re my end and my beginning._  
Even when I lose I’m winning.  
‘Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you.  
Just as John Legend sung. 

Even if what they were skating was nothing like the original choreography, but a plain play of feelings and emotions captured in the song.

Yuuri mysteriously conjured up two sparklers from somewhere (the boards again, probably). That was what the candles were for – igniting them. Foreshadowing. 

Viktor made a turn round Yuuri, swiftly seizing one of the sparklers. He approached the nearest candle, and lit the stick up. Yellow sparkles flew in all directions. Yuuri repeated Viktor’s move, and soon they both held the shining sparklers, and revolved round each other, creating light images that lingered for a while longer in such speed. 

_How many times do I have to tell you,_  
Even when you’re crying you're beautiful too.  
The world is beating you down.  
I’m around through every mood.  
You’re my downfall, you're my muse.  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
I can’t stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. 

Neither of them risked jumping now, because the light might die. They came closer again, and did another complex step sequence, though. They both skated slightly different moves, but it still looked as consummate harmony.

It was Viktor who drew a heart with his sparkler, over and over again until it impressed itself on his mind. And it was Yuuri who turned to him, skating backwards, and drew a bigger one.

When Viktor earlier thought nothing could make him happier, he was right only by a half. This could. This was so beautiful. As the exhibition programme. More. He has never felt so in love and loved.

_My head’s under water,_  
But I’m breathing fine.  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind. 

It was such a shame the sparklers could not last forever. Every light had to go out, eventually.

But perhaps it was not – because as it died, Yuuri grasped Viktor’s shirt, pulled himself closer to him, and crashed their lips together, deeply, hungrily. Viktor put his arms round him, and let himself give in to the divine touch of the kiss. They were still moving across the ice.

He – both of them – wished to do that for a very, very long time. 

_Like I said, best Christmas in my life._

**Author's Note:**

> I think you got that Cчастливого Рождества and Meri Kurisumasu means Merry Christmas.  
> С Днем Рождения, Виктор Никифоров! = Happy Birthday, Viktor Nikiforov!  
> моя любовь = my love
> 
> I adore the concept they're speaking in each other's languages.  
> Feel free to correct me if there was something inaccurate about the Xmas traditions, I have it all from uncle Google.
> 
> Kudos and comments are _life_.


End file.
